


His Touch; My Weakness

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the heat beneath his hands that make her stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Touch; My Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Month 7 of the dmhgchallenge on Live Journal where the drabble had to be exactly 100 words, and the prompt was "heat".
> 
> Also used for the prompt "weakness" at my 100quills Draco Malfoy table.

Mostly it's the weight of your body pressing against me in the night, the warmth of your skin against mine that shoots through me and reminds me why I'm here.

During daylight hours, I would, more often than not, like to ram my wand up your nose in frustration at your snarky attitude and words that cut into me like a knife against my heart.

But during the night, your hands, your mouth, move over me setting my skin on fire with desire, and then you own me as no one ever has. And I am reminded why I stay.


End file.
